Valkyria Chronicles: The Iron Cross
by LordMesirix
Summary: A desperate attempt to save his fellow countrymen a German officer manage to create a machine to transport them to Europa, now how will the people react to this newcomers in their homeland and who will they help the Gallians or stick with their old ways and join the Empire.
1. Prologue

A/N: ok this is my second story and unlike my other planned stories this is a non-Legion FanFic which means any characters are all oc and doesn't appear any of my other stories and this is a bit of an AU so just check it out and think about it if its good or bad.

also this shows a bit of advance German Tech no arguements there since they did manage to creat lots of adv. tech like the v2.

* * *

Prologue

The coup was a failure, the Führer is still alive and ordered the execution of the conspirators, and he was one of those but it's too late and now there's no turning back for the safety of his family and his soldiers who are loyal to him have killed the SS troopers sent to execute him. Together with some science he has created a machine that he can send his family and his men from this purging.

General Frederick von Schultz looked at the beautiful sunset from his mansion near the alps for this will be his last to see the sunset in his homeland which was ravaged by war under the leadership of a crazed Führer who is fighting a lost cause.

The general turned away and meet up with his family, his wife Maria Schultz holding his one year old daughter, and standing behind her are his two sons, Maximilian and Klaus both served the army, his aid next to them

"Is everything ready?" he asked his aid

"Yes sir it is ready and so are the men" his aid replied

"And the equipment?"

"Already as you asked"

Frederick sighed deeply he turned back this is his last time he will see his beloved homeland then he turned to face his family and his aid

"Let's go" with that he opened a secret door and they went inside and the compartment went down to the lowest floor and when it stooped it opened and there revealed all his loyal soldiers and colleagues who oppose the Führer's regime

"Is everything prepared?"

Surveying all the equipment being prepared to be transported to this new world called Europa its quite the same as Europe but there is also another war in there and they saw that a great army much like theirs has declared war on the Atlantic Federation and their Racism against this people called the Darcsens who are all innocent and Gallia always help this people and this people fight for their own freedom and so the general made a decision to help this Country, again he checked the equipment and the list he was given almost all the 3rd, 4th, and 5th army which composed of 50,000 troops, adding to them is some captured tanks from the allies some 50 M4 Shermans and some of their equipment, 40 M10, 10 M3 Grey Hounds, 17 Amtracks and some of their own war machines there in the list 10 Tiger I's, 5 Tiger II's, 15 Panther tanks, 35 Pz. IV, 20 sdfk. Puma, sdfk. Halftracks with its outer equipment and over 50 Opel Blitz trucks filled with their supplies and ammunition and fuel.

"Yes everything is prepared" his aid said

"Good let's get going" He said with that the machine opened and transport everything and everyone to Eroupa.

Some SS troopers heard a large explosion somewhere near the alps but shrugged it off for some stupid yanks flying to the fog and crash to the mountain face.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? good? bad? just give me your reviews so i can improve it and make it even better

so please LIKE, REVIEW and SHARE.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: hello i'm back and i have a new chapter hope you like it

* * *

Ch. 1: The Arrival and Escape from Bruhl

Location: somewhere to the southern part of The Barius Desert.

Yr. 1933

In the night sounds of machinery were heard but no one is there to hear it if one did he/she saw large military movement of constructions being built and some are digging to make their base a bit more secretive for these military outfits are not known to them.

Frederick surveyed his men it had all gone according to plan and his men are safe and they have begun building a base to house them and for now everyone is safe at the moment.

* * *

Yr. 1934-5

Inside the newly built base Frederick declared a meeting with his colleagues to vote on a new leader for their group for now that is.

"It's been a year and we haven't decided on who will lead us to our new fate" spoke William.

"He is correct, we must decide who will lead" answered Helmut (not Helmut in Vc2)

"I vote for Frederick since this was his idea and he did show great leadership among us" William suggested at this Frederick almost choke on his coffee

"N...No I mean is there anyone else that can take the responsibility?" Frederick stammered

"There is none and you are also a bit wise old friend" the elderly man to the right of Helmut spoke

"All of you chose me huh?"

Everyone in the room nodded he sighed defeated "alright I'll take the mantle, just because you suggested it Verwinkle" he stated to the elderly man who gave him a soft kind smile.

"So to other matters we have send scouts to some nearby settlements"

Frederick nodded "and these scouts what did they bring with them?" he asked

"5 men and 1 Pz. 38(t) tank" again he nodded and looked at the clock saying it's almost supper time

"Gentlemen I believe it is time to end this and continue this tomorrow for it is time for supper" he chuckled "and you know how my wife gets angry if we miss supper"

This remark got a response of some chuckles

"Guess your right Commander" William said.

* * *

Yr. 1935

Location: Bruhl

Franz hated this mission and he hated it even more by working with Lisa, of course they must pretend to be a couple and gather Intel in this small town of Bruhl, just steal some clothes and bam! Instant civilian in this small but nice town. almost a year living here and you get the feeling its already home but sadly the war is coming and the townspeople here are already evacuating toward Randgriz.

"You look a bit down Franz" Lisa said breaking the silence while looking at frantic villagers "I know it's like seeing in your own eyes what we have down to the others in our homeland" he said silently only Lisa can hear "you know this is my first time serving the army since we are bit underhand in personnel and I –"but was cut off by Franz around a corner they saw the town watch arresting a civilian.

"Now what is happening?"

"Hush! We must not be seen if that woman there" Franz pointing at the young woman whose rifle is pointed at the man "see us she'll think were spies!"

"But we are spies Dummkopf" Lisa said while pocketing her Luger pistol

"Don't. But let's follow them"

The group was stopped by a another young woman but with dark hair

'Must be a darcsen' Franz thought eying the young woman the two went closer to the group but out of sight

"I'm sorry if my brother Welkin bothered you he just keeps dazing out whenever he sees some animals" the young woman said

"Don't worry Is I'm fine actually, my names Welkin Gunther and this is my half-sister Isara" the man, Welkin, handing out his hand to the woman who took it and they shook hands "my name Alicia Melchiott and I apologize for the little misunderstand-"but sounds of gunfire echoed the area what they saw are two townspeople holding weapons and 2 dead imperial scouts laying on the ground

"Who are you?" Alicia asked the two in an ordered tone

"Ah! Scheiße!" the man said in a foreign language

"This is Franz and I'm Lisa we mean no harm to you" the woman spoke next to the angry man.

* * *

"Don't worry Is I'm fine actually, my names Welkin Gunther and this is my half-sister Isara" the man, Welkin, handing out his hand to the woman who took it and they shook hands

The two were listening but some noise distracted them and they saw 2 imperial scout taking aim at the group and both reacted fast and shot them with their weapons the 2 scouts lay dead but they were seen.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked the two in an ordered tone

"Ah! Scheiße!" the man said in a foreign language

"This is Franz and I'm Lisa we mean no harm to you" the woman spoke next to the angry man.

"Franz? Lisa? What are you two doing here?" Isara asked the two not-so-much couples

"You know them?" Alicia asked and Isara nodded "yes they were our neighbors some few blocks down.

But more gunfire and a blast now destroyed the two windmills

"Now vis not ze time to talk we must get to town now!" Franz said and the group ran towards the burning Bruhl.

* * *

the group entered Bruhl and saw a horrific sight many town watch members are either dead or dying

"this is horrible" Isara gasp and then a realization was placed on her face "Martha!"and she ran, Welkin understood and ran with her

"we should follow her" Lisa Suggested which Franz nodded and both ran followed by Alicia after giving orders to the other town watch members

they arrived shortly which both Franz and Lisa went to get their 'things' in their house next to the woods

* * *

"we need to get Martha out of here" Welkin said eyeing the pregnant nanny "there tanks outside we cant make it either way" Alicia said

"but there's one thing that can help us get out of here" Isara said "follow me"

the group entered the barn which showed them a covered object "I always kept it in check to see if its working fine" she said to herself and uncovered it which showed a tank, Welkin was awestruck "its dad's tank, the Edelweiss"

"yes Welks it's his tank and now I think its your's"

"alright get in but we have to wait for Franz and Lisa"

"alright" Alicia said helping Martha get inside

* * *

"Hurry Franz! we have to help them we must call the others" Lisa said nearing their 'home'

"Fine jut let me catch my breath" Franz said panting

there next to their home stood their friends waiting

"we heard gunshots everyone alright?" one of them said

"everything alright corporal but we need to aid some people in that town" Lisa said changing from her town clothes to her light uniform

the corporal nodded and called in their tank which rolled out from a nearby trees covered by tree branches

"hop on"

with that they rolled towards Welkins house

* * *

"their taking to long we need to move" Alicia said

Welkin sighed but was distracted by a sound of an engine next to the house

"Welkin I think its a tank"

"Imperial?"

but they heard a familiar voice

"Isara! Welkin! Alicia! where are you"

"that's Lisa's voice" Isara spoke

"alright let move out" and when they rolled out of the barn they saw a tank they haven't seen before on top of it was Lisa and Franz with another person on top

"were did you get that tank?"

"we'll explain later but for now lets get out of here"

"Welkin imperial tanks on the road" Isara said

"let just move between them now!"

the imperial tanks fired but they missed on the two tanks manage to get through but they sadly watch as Bruhl fell by the hands of the imperials.

"I cant believe we have to leave Bruhl" Alicia said but then a cry was heard inside the Edelweiss, Isara's head popped up "I need help Martha's going to Labor"

"who has some medical expertise here" Welkin asked frantically

"I am" one of the group that was with Lisa spoke

after a few hours a new baby was born

Alicia pulled something out of her pocket in her hands were seeds "those are lions paw seeds" Welkin stated

"yes they are and i hope that they to can survive and we can go back here and rebuild Bruhl"

"lets promise it then that we will come back"

then both turned towards their new friends and so many questions were asked but some never revealed the true origins of the tank.

* * *

A/N: so how was it Just Review it and give me your opinion on this story

**SO AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW LIKE AND SHARE **


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: hello i'm back and here is a new chapter anyway if you don't mind i'm just telling you good readers that this story will be revised when i'm done. to make some of its sequel and VC 3 more depth so enough of this chitchat here's the story.

Desclaimer: Dont own VC but have the game but the German forces here are my idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Squad 7

Yr. 1935

Gallian Militia Central Base

Welkin stood together with the other officers of the militia who are being assigned to their respectful squads some of the officers are some familiar faces like Faldio Landzaat. Their superior Commander Eleanor Varrot assigned Welkin to squad 7 together with Alicia as his SIC.

"Commander if you may, I would like you to place my younger sister on squad 7" Welkin said

"hmmmm. Alright she will be placed on squad 7 Lieutenant." Varrot said

"Is he what I think he is?" said one of the officers to another

"The famous General Gunther's son" said another

"Alright enough chit chat meet up with your respective squads and Lieutenant Gunther, Sergeant Melchiott a quick word before you leave." Varrot said

When all the other officers left the room leaving the two with Varrot, who turned her back from them and looking outside the window then with a deep sigh she faced them again.

"I want you to tell me who are these people that you brought with you here." She asked

"We met them at Bruhl when we were attacked and they also saved us" Welkin explained

"I'm not very sure they may be spies for the Empire and their uniforms do look alike from them." Varrot said

"But they killed some Imperial soldiers on the way out so that crosses out their spies." Alicia added

"Yes so the only problem is what should I do to them?" Varrot questioned

"Let them join squad 7" Welkin said

"Fine then Lieutenant but they are your responsibility"

"understood ma'am" Welkin saluted and left together with Alicia, Varot sat down and went through the paper work and preparing for the retaking of the Vasel bridge head if they fail the Empire will be at Randgriz in a few days.

"Damn you Damon"" she whispered to herself

Line

Alicia strode inside the garage which housed the tanks of the Militia; her reason here is for looking for Welkin who have run off to somewhere again.

"Alicia?" she heard a familiar voice he turned around and saw Isara

"Doing maintenance on the Edelweiss?" she asked the young girl

"Yes it's father's tank so it's my duty to keep it working." Isara replied

"Isara have you seen Welkin?" Alicia asked

"I have but he did brought with him an insect cage and a net, also corporal Gusche with him in the nearby foret both seem happy going there" Isara said

"What!" Alicia screamed "where!?"

"West from here"

"Thanks Isara" Alicia yelled running off

"Hey! Isara need help there?" asked Wavy who is another Darcsen with him is Nadine another Darcsen "we'll help you carry it there"

"thought I smelled something that stinks" said a feminine voice to her companions "I wonder how do they get to be placed in a unit like this"

Line

In the nearby forest

"Welkin!" Alicia yelled, she has been looking for him for almost half an hour yet not one answer "WELKIN!" she yelled even louder then she spotted him together with another man who is Gusche sitting on a nearby log talking she went next to them and both where surprise by her sudden appearance.

"Look Alicia we found some exotic insects here and Gusche said he usually to take a stroll and look for insects or looking at birds" Welkin explained

"Welkin you do know the meeting was moved to 10am" she deadpanned

"Oh" is all he said

Gusche just laughed.

Line

Back at the base Welkin saw the other officers of the other squads outside.

"Hey I thought the meeting should start now" Welkin asked one of the officers

"It did but the Regular won't allow us that's not fair" said one

"Yeah, and they say we will fight to take the bridge head together but won't let us even hear what they are planning" said another

Line

Alicia was headed towards the depot but saw Isara being shoved outside

"Isara you okay?" she asked

"That was a bit exaggerating, I only did a little push that's all" the same woman said

"That was a little uncalled for Rosie" Alicia said

"Hey I'm just pointing out that they" she said, looking at the Darcsens "are just nothing but bad luck"

"They may be Darcsens and they are being persecuted for vat their ancestors did in the past but they are still human beings" a voice said

Rosie turned around to face a dark haired woman behind her stood the group of that strange looking tank

"And who're you" Rosie asked pissed

"I am Sergeant Catherine van Winkle (run out of German last names), and these are my companions Corporal Lisa Verchel" pointing to the young blonde "Corporal Franz Éclair" indicating the other blonde haired man "Lance Corporal Rudolf" the mentioned man with dark hair nodded "and corporal Gusche" pointing to the other gray haired man. some the members were holding various crates off their tank.

"I see some of you are 'Racists'" she spoke the last as if poisoned "but they are still people."

"Maybe, someday you will change your view of them if something bad happens to one of them" Gusche spoke.

"I didn't ask you old man!" Rosie yelled "don't you dare yell at him he may be old but he is also wise" Franz interjected.

"Enough!" Largo spoke to end the conflict "the next mission will be coming soon and incompetent commanders will kill more allies than killing the imperials" looking at Welkin

"I agree with him" Catherine spoke which surprised both groups "you do?" Rosie asked "Yes, the only thing I hate the most is commanders who will just throw away his troops like lambs up for slaughter." she turned to Welkin "Will you do that lieutenant?"

"no I will not" Welkin said angrily "Good. I better expect much from you lieutenant." she said "so whats the plan?" she then asked

"I don't know" he answered. She raised an eyebrow "you don't know, but I thought you were at the meeting?"

"the army didn't let us join in the meeting so I don't know the next mission is"

"I got friends in the army and they say that the army is gonna make a push to retake Vasel and we are going there without the support of the army" Largo said grimly at this statement almost everyone is shocked

"we're like what to them some trash to them!?"

"that's unfair are they just going to live peacefully having stepped on our corpses?"

"are they just going to let us die!?"

"Like i said to Catherine here I will not make my troops be sacrificed and" he turned to Largo "Lets make a bet that in 48 hours squad 7 will retake the bridge. If I win you will listen to me and we will treat each others like equals." some of the others are murmuring at these while some are nodding in agreement also Catherine's group "and if you win I will resign my post." he took out his hand

"we have a deal" Largo agreed and took his hand and shook it.

* * *

A/N: here you go the first part of the retaking Vasel some of the ideas and speech here are from the manga version and the second part might be having from the game so R&R please.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: hey everybody! i have noticed that i have made some bad grammars here and there meaning missing punctuation's and all that so please forgive me i will try to improve if there are some missing still i will revise it after this story is finished so please just bear with me.

also i will add some more plans and characters here.

Disclaimer: do not own Valkyria Chronicles but the i do have their games and the some of the Germans here are mine with some attitude(i.e. American attitudes like that) so on the story!

* * *

Ch 3: Retaking the Vasel Bridgehead

Alicia was thinking about the bet between Welkin and Largo when she saw Sergeant Catherine and hers squad who seemed to be talking to themselves. She chose to confront them and ask about the operation. When she neared them the group saw her and waved to come near and she chose to do so.

"Hey! I am uhh" Alicia said slightly embarrassed

"So you must be Sergeant Melchiott" Catherine said "before you ask on how do I know your name I got it from you two friends here" she pointed at Lisa and Franz who waved cheerfully. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm just curios on how you seem to be calm when you just got assigned here on the squad and the upcoming op." he asked

"Don't be. People tend to be unnerved when going against great odds but I have faith in you- I mean our squad leader" she said the latter being awkward

"Well it's also we got word that some of our friends is near Vasel so we going to rendezvous them." Franz said

"Rendezvous with your friends?" Alicia asked the man "Yeah. They got some Intel on the Imperial stationed there and they will help us on retaking it so this will be a surprise alright?" Lisa said. "Ok I'll keep quiet about this" Alicia replied "thank you and you better get ready we'll meet them soon so get ready." Gusche said gruffly while leaning on their tank. "And also Isara told me to say thank you for helping earlier" Alicia added

"No problem just here to help and really some you are racists here?" Rudolf asked

"Yeah some are since it happened long ago but I'm not too good with the details though." She said with that she turned away.

Rudolf eyed her more then turned to his squad mates "alright 10 cigars say she will be Welkin's girl" he said cheerfully this only received some laughs from the group and a small chuckle from Catherine.

* * *

Near Vasel

"You think these people's friends can help us in this op?" Rosie said irritated eying a black haired woman.

"I don't know but if it's something good I don't mind" Largo spoke "So Boss you think it's a good idea?"

"I believe them so I'll let them have a chance we need all the help we can get" Welkin said "so where are they?" he asked the woman, Catherine the one leading them along some blocks near the other side of the bridgehead "It's near." She said "hold up." She took a small flashlight and blinked it at a nearby building "what she doing she's gonna do? give us off" Rosie said angrily "quiet or you'll be the one giving us off" Catherine snapped back and then saw a small series of flash on the building "alright follow me and don't even think of shooting their well trained in close combat" she led them to the building and knocked the door three times and the door opened and they saw some people armed in full combat gear.

"Damn it she led us to a trap!" Rosie exclaimed she readied her weapon followed by Largo "I wouldn't do that if I were you." the man said then he turned towards Catherine "Glad to see you again" he said, Catherine nodded "Alright let's get inside and discuss about this" the man nodded and let the group enter.

Inside there are the rest of the squad of the mysterious person they turned to face them with their weapons at the ready but later lowered it when ordered by the man, one of them asked him "is this the squad that we need to help? Sir?" he asked the man nodded and then turned towards the group he raised his hand towards Welkin, who took it and shook hands "sorry for earlier but my name is Maximilian and these are my storm trooper squad" he gestured to his troops "And let's get down to business" he then pulled out a map and placed it in a nearby table.

"Alright here is the bridge" he indicated the bridge layout "it's well defended so frontal assaults will be useless"

"So what are we going to do?" Rosie interjected "Swim across the river?"

"That's the idea, but do not worry we have some sniper scouts in the other side so were going to regroup with them."

"What do you mean we?" Largo asked him

Maximilian looked at him "were joining in your little skirmish here, and since were a bit cut off from the others here when the Imps arrived."

"And how do we trust you huh?" Rosie interjected

"because if we don't come with you the other men will shoot you and i'll tell you this, they can shoot you still without being spotted"

Welkin enough with this bickering stood in front of them and faced the young captain

"Sorry for Rosie to start like that she doesn't trust anyone that much, and I'm Lieutenant Gunther it's a pleasure to meet you captain "

"The pleasure is mine Lt. Gunther"

"So when do we leave?" Catherine asked looking irritated earlier from the outbursts

"Well, I supposed we should get a move one and oh yes, one more thing 2nd Lieutenant Winkle you are by orders of the Fuhrer you have been promoted to Captain, Congratulations"

Catherine looked shocked, then she fainted but luckily was caught by one of the storm troopers whom is a female and looked a bit angry

"really do you have to say that?" she said whom he just shrugs "happened to me before" he mumbled, a bit embarrassed at her words

"Alright we need to pack up, guns and ammo are located behind the building follow me."

he opened the door and went outside followed by the group and an unconscious Catherine. The group saw some very well hidden supply cache full of weapons and ammo.

"Alright load everything in the half track." Maximilian said as the troopers moved to carry the supplies on the half track. After all supplies are loaded they regroup with the rest of squad seven when the rest of the squad saw them all their mouths fell open at the shocked of the supplies.

Rudolf smiled "Now the Imps are gonna be one hell of a ride" with that he chuckled also the rest of Catherine's group when they saw their squad leader unconscious

* * *

A/N: alright finished if there is some improvements there i will be happy and if not well i'm just gonna continue till its finish and then revising time for its other two stories (VC 2 & VC 3)

also i'm asking for some characters that you want to see here just enter it by review or pm me so instructions here:

Name:(if German Last name must be German)

Gender:

Rank:(not higher than sergeant)

Class:any class (if German classes from CoH*company of heroes*)

Preferred Weapon:

Bio data:

* * *

I'll add a Trivia here so here it is:

I was planning on putting Nebelwerfer rocket batteries but that will destroy Vasel so i cut it out it will be seen tough during the Barius desert battle

the tank was supposed to be a Pz. IV equipped with a KwK 37 L/24 cannon

any way that's all for today but I'll give you a hint on their new tank on later chapters 'one of the most feared tank in the German army owns an 88 mm cannon'


End file.
